Being Grace Diggory
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Rated T for safey, it's a k to begin with. Cedric's daughter he never got to meet tells her story. ChoRon GraceCalum CharlieHayley I don't own the harry potter characters, I do own Grace, Calum, Charlie and hayley though
1. Prologue

**Being Grace Diggory**

**Introduction**

Hi, I'm Grace. You might be wondering why I have the name Diggory when my dad's dead and my mum, Cho, is married to Ronald Weasley, so technically I should have his name, right?

Wrong. I don't look anything like Ronald. I found a picture of mum's old boyfriend.

I know he must be my dad, I have the same sandy brown hair colour as he does, his bone structure. I don't know his first name.

All I know his surname is Diggory. Mum doesn't talk about him. Is she ashamed of him? Didn't she love him. I have brown eyes which neither my mum, dad, or Ron has. Who else am I a part of? I have no resemblance to my mum at all. My body structure is different. she's tall, I'm the age size of a five year old, rather than an eight or nine year old.

I've seen old photos of her when she was younger. There was one when she was my age, and she looked like a twelve year old.

But, aside from all that, who on Earth is my dad? I haven't got a clue. No-one will talk about him.

My mum didn't want me to begin with because I would remind her too much of dad. She hadn't known she was having me and when I was born in 1994/95, my mum was about to have her sixth year exams, and go on for her seventh.

She hated my dad because he dumped her for a fourth year girlcalled Hermione Granger. How I know all of this will soon be told. I may be eleven years old and in my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do I do know an awful lot. Like how my real mum is- oops, nearl said it.

Well, till next time

Grace Emmeline Diggory. Or should that be Weasley? quitely says it to self No. Diggory sounds better.


	2. Finding Cho's Diary

**Being Grace Diggory**

**Chapter one:- Finding Cho's Diary**

Hi again. We'll take a look back three years to where my stepbrother and I found discoveries while cleaning the attic. It was a chore w'd offered to do, whilst we had nohing to do.

THREE YEARS AGO

"Charlie, hurry up out the bathroom! I need to get in too!" I call through the locked door.

My half nitwit, half annoying stepbrother Charlie opens the door slightly and pokes his big, red haired head out of the crack.

"Gracie darling, can't I have an hour to myself?" he says gently, though I know he's mocking me.

"Not when your girlfriend's downstairs, and you've been in there for two hours!" I lie, but hey, I'd say anything when he really has been in there for two and the gorgeous Calum Malfoy, my lifelong friend is waiting downstairs WITHOUT his sister, Hayley, but charlie doesn't need to know that his girlfriend really isn't there until I'm safely in the bathroom.

Just as I thought, he immediately bolts out of the door and practically jumps the stairs four at a time.

I quickly get into the room and lock the door. I wash my face and slip into the shower and scream as the ice cold water, rivalling the North Atlantic Ocean, pounds down on my pale skin.

I hear footsteps bashing up the stairs as though there's a herd of wildebeest stampeding up them and there's a frantic bang on the wooden door.

"Grace, are you ok?"

It's Ronald.

"I'm fine! Just the water!" I call back. I hear the footsteps retreat down the stairs again, the water going a lot warmer now.

I emerge from the bathroom half an hour later, dried off and a towel wrapped securely around me, I go to my room and shut the door. I don't even notice a person standing behind me.

The person wraps his arms around me. I go into defencive mode automatically and lift my leg up backwards sharply. The person lets go of me and doubles over in pain and curled up on the floor groaning.

I turn to find Calum on the floor. Keeping my towel around me, I crouch down to him.

"I'm so sorry." I keep whispering.

"It's fine Gracie." He says once the pain has subsided and he hugs me.

Again, I hear footsteps bounding up the stairs, but I don't just hear one pair, I hear two, and my brother cursing fluently too.

Mum blames "dad" for his excessive language, even though he's two years older than me, and he's adopted, though he doesn't remember.

Ginny peeps her head through the door to my room just as Charlie slams the door to his own room.

"What's the banging about?" she asks, hardly noticing I'm only clad in a towel and on the floor with her son.

"He slipped." I say, pulling a lilac flowered t-shirt over my towel. I slide my towel to my waist and hold it there. I grab my neccessities and walk to the bathroom.

"Gracie, I've got to go now ..." I hear Calum call two minutes later. I finish getting dressed and hurry out of the door. I see Calum halfway down the stairs. I walk down to him and hug hm. It felt like two hours, it was actually five minutes, and he was pulled away by Ginny.

'Time goes painfully slow when you're in love...' I think. But do I actually know what love is? I am in love anyway, no matter what anyone says.

I hear Ron activate the Floo Network and Calum, Draco and Ginny say the location of their home and a whoosh, a sign they were gone.

"Mum!" I call from the stairs.

"Yes, Grace?" Mum walks to the end of the stairs, looking up at me.

"Can Charlie and I clean the attic? We'll be careful of the ghoul and the gnomes Charlie locked in there." I say.

"Ok then," she says, looking in dusgust at what I assume is the dirt stains on the pale yellow walls.

I walk up to Charlie's room and knock on the door. "I'll meet you in the attic." I tell him and move the long, heavy ladder on wheels with great effort. I suddenly feel it move more easy and look up to see Charlie there.

We both get it under the attic opening.

My brother climbs up and pushes the square, yellow, two inch thick board up and into the room and he sits on the edge. He helps me up into the attic when I'm high enough for him to reach.

"Careful of the ghoul in that cupboard." he warns as I switch the lamp on. I roll my eyes, knowing the warnings already and I start to look in boxes and tidy them up, Charlie sorting things out in two big trunks and a box on the other side of the room.

A little over twenty minutes, I find two, leatherbound books, one larger and thicker than the other.

The smaller and thinner book read: "Possesion of Cho Elizabeth Mulan Chang, Sixth year and Hogwarts School on Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The larger and thicker book read: "Hogwarts photos and family photos over the years."

I put the books aside and finish off my tidying.

An hour had passed and Charlie and I have finished. We climb down the ladder, he closes the opening in the ceiling and put the ladder back in its place. I go to my room with my findings.

"Lunch is ready you two!" I hear Ron shout

We both run downstairs to the kitchen.

I notice that my food is a much smaller portion than theirs. All I have is a small piece of chicken, a small bit of potoato and a spoonful of vegetables. They have a LOT more.

I think nothing of it. I don't eat much anyway. I usually end up wasting my food.

I eat what little food I have and walk back to my room, though as I gp up the stairs I hear mum talk horribly.

"Always in her room that one. Strange girl, I ought to lock her in there. Glad she's gone, I wish I'd never kept her."

Being only eight, I don't give a care. Deep down I know she loves me. She's my mum, she has no choice.

Back to the present

Well there you go, one chapter of my life gone. Hope to see you there for the second

Grace Emmeline Diggory

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express  
**

Today is September the first, I'm now a Hogwarts first year student and I can't wait to get there. I've heard from Draco and Ginny that it'll be brilliant.

"Grace! Charlie! Hurry up!" Ron shouts from downstairs.

Charlie's footsteps and trunk bashing against the wooden steps sounds through the silent house, me in my room checking and re-checking that I have all my possessions like spell books, uniform, my mum's books.

I'll admit, most of the stuff I have (which isn't a lot) comes from Draco and Ginny, and I feel bad because I'm not able to give them anything in return. I have to hide the things they give me because mum will destroy them.

Calum tells me not to worry. But I can't help it.

"GRACE EMMELINE WEASLEY HURRY UP!" mum shouts.

"It's Diggory!" I tell her as I walk down the stairs with my trunk and cat basket.

"It's Weasley. Don't make me tell you again." she tells me, slapping my arm rather sharply. "Your stupid kitten is under the kitchen table."

I walk to the kitchen glaring and pick up my kitten. I put him in his basket, where he instantly curls up and falls asleep. I hurry to the living room with my stuff.

"Hurry up then, your brother will follow. We can't go today, we're too busy." mum says.

Figures. They were busy two years running but they were happy to drop everything for Charlie. I can't say anything so instead, I nod and step into the fireplace and say King's Cross Abandoned Library!" as I throw the Floo Powder on to the ashy floor. The room disappears and there's green mist. There's also flashes of colours as I spin around. I can hardly breathe.

A few minutes later it stops. I collapse onto the cobbled floor and I realise I'm there. My brother appears next to me a few moments later.

"Get up then." he says, holding out his arm. I grab it and pull myself up.

We both walk to platforms 9 & 10, with our belongings and we see Draco, Ginny, Hayley and Calum.

I run to Calum into his arms, while my brother walks to Hayley and kisses her.

"Ok, you four. Do that on the train." Draco says, looking amused. My brother and Hayley blush, Calum and I laugh.

"Hayley, Charlie, you two are the eldest, you go first." Ginny says, and watches the two third years get ready and run to the wall, going through it unharmed. Two or three years previous, I would've been amazed had I saw the for the first time.

Now I'm wiser.

"Calum, Grace. Get ready. We'll follow you." Ginny says.

Calim gets his own and my trolley into position and he taps my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I take hold on my trolley with my things on with one hand, and take Calum's hand in my other one. We take a run at the wall, and moments later, we're facing a large, centipede-like steamtrain the colour of a bright, crimson fire.

I hadn't seen it before, and I'd only seen it in pictures at the Malfoy's house. I stare in awe at it.

"Like what you see?" someone says behind us.

I turn to see Harry, Hermione and two girls about out age.

"Hi, Harry." Calum says.

"Hey. Where's your parents?" he asks us both.

"Mine couldn't come. They were busy." I tell him, but he doesn't look convinced. I don't really blame him, I wouldn't believe me.

"Mine are behind you." Calum says, sharing an identical smirk with Draco and Ginny, who had just appeared.

Harry turns round to face Ginny.

"Hey," he says.

"Are you trying yo abduct my son and his friend?" she asks jokingly.

"Yeah." he tells her in an equal joking manner.

"Mione, how are you? Haven't seen you in ages!" she says and hugs the bushy haired woman.

"Been fine, still haven't moved on though... not completely." she says.

"Mione it's been eleven years, twelve tops." Ginny says.

"True love doesn't just go away though, Gin, you ought to know that."

"Who are the girls?" Ginny asks in a whisper .

"Harry rescued them from a burning home, raised them as our own, put glamour charms on them." Hermione answers in an equal whisper.

"Mum, it's nearly time to go." One of the Potter girls (assuming they are, I didn't hear the two women's conversation) says.

"Alright, go on then." Hermione says and she walks over to the trainwith the two girls.

"We should go too, come on." Ginny says and Calum and I run to the train, Harry, Draco and Ginny following.

We both get on the train, waving good-bye to Draco and Ginny and then take our belonging with us to an empty compartment near the back. We push them under our seats and sit down. I sit with my back against the cold, glass window, my legs stretched out over the seat, Calum doing the same opposite me, instead, sitting against the window facing into the aisle.

I look around and carvings in the mahogany board next to me catch my eye.

"HJG + CLD 31 Oct 94" is one of them in a love heart. Who were HJG and CLD? Another carving in a similar heart read HJG + HJP 24 Dec 96 to for ever." I look confused.

Calum's voice brings me from my confused daze.

"Sorry?" I say.

"I said, the food trolley's here, what do you want?" he asks.

"I'm set thanks." I mumble, pulling out a tiny packet of sweets.

"We'll have the lot." he say, ignoring what I said and taking out his little bag.

The lady empties the trolley full of cakes, sweets and other snacks and drinks and Calum pays for it all.

"I'm fine" I tell him when he offers me a chocolate frog. He puts it by my side and he sits down on his own seat. We hardly notice the door slide open.

"Well, well, well. The spawn of a Weasel." a girl's voice drawls and the two boys either side of her laugh dumbly. She doesn't look very attractive to me. She looks like she's been smacked in the face with a frying pan one too many times. Calum turns to look at her, and he looks like he's smelled something disgusting like Dragon Dung, and I can't help but to giggle.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with a Weasley?" she asks.

I glare at her. I hate the name Weasley.

Calum scowls. "Leave her alone Parkinson." he snarls.

Sensing he's getting angry, I rush over to him and gently rub his neck to calm him. Being best friends, we know each other's calm spots, ticklish spots, soft spots, anger spots etc. He nods, letting me know he's calm.

The girl laughs, and walks out slamming the door behind her.

The rest of the train ride goes by full of laughter and uninterrupted fun between us both.

It's pitch dark out by the time we stop. We hear a voice over the intercom telling us to leave our belongings, they will be collected and taken up, and we follow a long queue of studnts in their robes without the badges on as the older students do.

Well, that's another chapter of my life done.

Hope to see you for the next one.

Grace Emmeline Diggory


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat**

A loud voice booms over the noise of the students gathering on the platform:

"Firs' Years! This way! Don' be shy now! Firs' Years!"

"Hagrid!" Calum calls up.

I look to Calum. Do they know each other. Mum and dad never old me about the magical World I'm in, so I know nothing. I've rarely left the house, except when my parents treated Charlie, and couldn't leave me alone. I hate to be rude and ask Draco or Ginny, despite the fact they've said "no matter what I want to know, I could ask them."

"Li'le Calum. 'Ow yeh doin'?" The ten foot tall giant asks.

I shrink behind Calum, slightly scared.

"Gracie, it's ok. He won't hurt you." Calum says. He turns to me and pulls me into his protective embrace.

"Another familiar face I remember, Grace. I've not seen you since you were a toddler."

"I ... I don't remoment seeing you." I manage to whisper, once I finally find my voice.

"Don't worry your fair little head. I'm not gonna hurt yeh. I helped you dad and his friends a few years before 'e died."

My head shoots up.

"Did you know my dad? Who was he?" I ask, hoping to find out anything, a clue to who he was.

"Yeh mean ter tell me your 'mother' never told you nothin' about yer dad?" he asks, shocked.

"N...no." I say quietly.

"I'll tell yeh sometime in the year." he says gruffly. "Firs' years! To the boats now please! No more than five to a boat!" he calls again over the noise.

Calum, myself and two other boys go to one of the boats with Hagrid and climb in, and he watches over the scared looking first years clamber five to a boat inside safely.The boats drift slowly across the black, vast lake. A large castle stands on a crumbling hill that never seemed to erode away. Its many windows are lit up like white Fairy lights you find at Christmas time.

I can't help but to stare at it in awe along with everyone else. Even Calum.

The lake is as calm as water could be, except for its tiny little waves that gently lift us and drop is, carrying us toward the shore.

We finally get to shore as the heavens open. Hagrid leads all of us shivering first years up the muddy, rocky pathway up to the enormous entrance doors. We are lead into the Entrance Hall where a young woman about seventeen or eighteen stands.

She has long dark hair, snow pale skin, and deep blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Professor Ryan, Head of Gryffindor House. Headmistress McGonagall is ready for you." the young woman says.

She leads us into the vast Hall, Candles floating above us, as well as the lit torches on the walls. The ceiling reflects the sky outside.

We stop in front of a raised platform where a long table full of teachers stands, and a small wooden stool with an old hat on it. the Teachers' Table faces the four longer tables in the room.

'What do we have to do? Is there a test or something?' I think worriedly.

Calum seems to read my mind and holds my hand comfortingly. "Mum told me all we have to do is put hat hat on and it sorts us into one of the four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." he says.

I feel a bit more comforted.

There's a rip in the hat, just above the visor. The rip opens and it bursts into song.

"You may not think I am a nice looking hat.

Don't judge on what you see.

If I had teeth and you found a better hat than I, I would eat myself.

I can cap all of yor black bowler and sleek, tall top hats.

The sorting Hat can see every inch of your mind, there is not point trying to hide anything from me.

I'll tell you where you should be, if you try me on.

You may belong in Gryffindor,

where the daring, nerve, chivalry,

where the brave at heart lay,

set Gryffindors apart.

You may belong to Hufflepuff.

Those loyal and friendly folk.

Patient and true those Hufflepuffs.

Or maybe in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you be ready in mind and full of wit.

Those full of learning and curiosity, they'll always fly to their kind.

Or maybe in sly old Slytherin,

those cunning folk use any means to acheive their ends.

Try me on, and though I have none, you are in safe hands. Put me on. Don't be in a flap! I'm the thinking cap of Hogwarts School of witchcratf and wizardry!"

The whole room bursts into applause.

Professor Ryan takes out a long scroll of parchment and begins to read out names.

"Diggory, Grace." she reads out.

I walk trembling to the stool and sit on it. My palms feel sweaty from nerves and I look around wildly. I feel the hat being put on my head and feel it searching through my mind. It seems like forever before it finally says,

"A mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in your blood, not a bad combination. Being pressured into things at only eleven ... A thirst to be brave and prove people wrong ... Well then ..." there was a pause, and then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I slip off the stool and to the floor as the Gryffindor Table clap and cheer. Calum pushes his way to the front and helps me up. I cling to him as my legs go weak and turn to jelly.

"Mr Malfoy, take her to her appropriate Table and come back." Professor Ryan says, pointing to the right table.

Calum takes me over to the Gryffindor Table and hugs me.

"I hope you're with me." I whisper.

He kisses my cheek and says, "Don't worry. Chances are I will be." He walks back to his place in the cluster of students.

"Finnegan, Mark!" she calls out.

A sandy haired boy, same height as me, walks shakily to the stool, the hat instantly shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" without even touching his head.

He slips down and hurries over to me.

A few more students are sorted.

"Longbottom, Nicola!" Professor Ryan calls out. She is sorted into Gryffindor along with three other girls and a boy.

Four boys and two girls in Ravenclaw, one boy and one girl in Hufflepuff. Thirteen have been sorted, twenty two remain.

"Malfoy, Calum."

Calum walks confidently to the stool and looks unphased. Just like Mark, the hat barely touches his head when it shouts "GRYFFINDOR!"

He runs down and takes a seat beside me, hugging me.

I hardly pay attention to the rest of the sorting, neither does Calum, we're too busy gazing at each other and holding each other. We told each other we felt empty when the other wasn't there.

An older woman calls for quiet when the sorting is over. The Hall of students goes quiet almost immediately.

"Now, students, as the late Albus Dumbledore would do each year, we shall sing our school song, however daft it may sound." she says, causing giggling from various students. "Don't worry if you don't know it, our new arrivals, just pick your own pace and tune and try to join in."

The older woman waves her wands and a golden ribbon is snaked from it, an emerald green snake protrudes from the wand and snakes itself into the words of the song.

The room starts at different paces.

Ginny and Ron's brothers had taught Calum and I the song and we sing it word for word proudly, in time with a few of the older years.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some nteresting stuff._

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing._

_Bring back what we forgot/_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"And now time for bed. Go on." the older woman says.

Everyone leaves the Hall, the Head boy and Girl of each house leading thie first years to the Common Rooms.

"Calum!" a girl shouts.

He turns to see ...

"Jane, Ella! I'll catch you up Gracie," he says and walks to the Potter twins.

"I'm not jealous." I tell myself.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"How come your name came up as Diggory, when you know it's Weasley?"

It's Charlie.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle in fear and I tense slightly.

I shrug andway. "I don't know. Take it up with the Head." I say simply.

"Don't take that tone with me!" he says viciously and pushes me forcefully to the ground and hits me.

I stay there until he leaves with Hayley and I slowly get up, glare at his back, and walk away. I manage to find my way to the Common Room after an hour later, without crossing paths with my brother and his girlfriend, and walk in as a young boy says the password (Triwizard).

Don't ask me why it's that, I don't have a clue.

I walk in to see Calum kissing one of the Potter twins.

My heart breaks and I run up to the Girl's Dormitories and cry.

Well ... That's ... my third chapter of my life ...

join me soon xxxxxxxxxx

Grace Emmeline Diggory


	5. First day part one

**Chapter 4: First day part one**

Hi again. Dunno what to say really, my life's a bit up and down ... Anyway, on with my life!

I wake up the next morning, my eyes are stinging, my pillow slightly wet, and I try to remember the night before's events.

I see the time which is 8:30. Snap! I have fifteen minutes to get ready and make it in time for class. My uniform is laid out on the edge of my bed, so I get undressed and put it on.

I grab my bag and walk downstairs to the Common Room. When I get there I see Calum and smile at him.

He walks to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." he says in my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

"Why? What happened?" I ask, really not remembering any of last night.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asks instantly noticing something wrong.

"Walking into the Common Room, a short blank space as though I blacked out and waking up in my dormitory." I say simply, looking at him as though he were crazy.

He pales.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A memory charm has been cast on you." He says after a bit.

Because mum and Ron don't explain magic and the Wizarding World to me, and I don't want to be impolite and ask Draco and Ginny, I look at him, confused.

"A what?" I ask him.

"A memory charm." He says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A charm that can either give or take away all or parts of your memory." He tells me.

I feel my legs give way and the world around me turn dark, as though someone's crippled me and blindfolded me as I hit the stone floor.

Calum takes me in his arms. "Calum, hun, are you coming? Just leave her, she's only asleep." The Potter Twins say.

"No. She's fainted and I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing." He says.

"How are you going to get there? We've got the map and we've only been here a day." The girls say slyly.

"My dad's the potions teacher and my mum's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'll ask them." He says and takes off to the dungeons with me in his arms.

He finds a door labelled "Professor Malfoy's office" and bursts in.

"Dad." He says out of breath.

"What is it?" Draco asks.

Calum lays me on his dad's desk. "She fainted … memory charm on her …" he stammers.

"Cal, calm sown son. Speak slowly." Draco says.

Calum explains what happened. Draco casts Ennervate on me and I slowly wake up.

"I think one or both of the Potter twins are in on this. This is a serious matter." Draco says.

"Says the person who was out to get my brother, his friends and I during our school years." Ginny says walking out of the Storage Cupboard, making Draco pout. "Your brother's been down for you Grace."

"What did he want?" I ask, tensing up.

"Wondering why your name came up as Diggory and not Weasley." She says.

"Did you know my dad?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Not exactly, but we did see him, I actually congratulated him on beating Potter in Quidditch." Draco smirks.

"Yeah and his girlfriend at the time slapped you one, then went crying to Harry and Cheated on your dad." Ginny says, a dark look crossing her face at the mention of one of dad's girlfriends. "He only ever had two girlfriends which surprised me."

"Pity he died though…" I whisper. "When did he die?"

"He was seventeen, I was fourteen." Draco says.

"What did he look like?" I ask eager to know about him or at least know what he looked like.

"I've got a picture me and Hermione used to carry around with us. We both had one each." Ginny says.

"Why the hell didn't I know about this?! Why do you carry one of him anyway?" Draco asks, pouting.

"Because he was the only one you told me to believe in myself. He wasn't that bad looking either." She tells him.

Calum, Ginny and I laugh as Draco pretend to be upset. He in the end laughs with us.

Ginny takes her purse and shows me the picture of my dad. I watch the moving picture of him. He looks like he's laughing with Hermione, his arms wrapped around her.

"They were the biggest, most talked about couple in Hogwarts eleven/twelve years ago. After his death, Hermione didn't talk to anyone for weeks. It affected her that bad, his death. Cho, your mother, wanted revenge on Hermione because, Cedric made a choice when Cho cheated. He chose Hermione over her." Ginny says.

"Nearly every adolescent girl fancied him, all of the male population of students envied him, even me." Draco says.

* * *

That's part one, part two will only be short xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. First day part two

Chatper 5: First day part 2

"Oh, so you actually had a heart and feeling back then, Draconis?" Ginny laughs. "Egotistical prat."

"We've been talking for over an hour. We've all missed a lesson and half of the second." Draco says after a while.

"I'm going back to bed." I tell them and start to make my way back to the Common Room, Calum following.

"We haven't really had a first day have we?" he asks.

I curl up on the sofa in front of the flickering flames of the fire. "No not really."

He sits on the floor next to me and holds me close to him.

I close my eyes and relax in his arms.

"Calum."

"Yeah?"

"Are we ok? As in us?" I ask, meaning our relationship, if there is one.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? We're best friend's right?"

"Just friends?" I whisper, hardly hearing myself say it.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Nothing. It's about earlier. You said sorry for something. What was it?" I ask.

I feel Calum tense up.

"Cal, what are you keeping?" I ask.

"Um ..." he trails off.

"What?" I ask.

"Ella and I ... we ... we er ..."

"You and Ella what?" I ask gently.

"I kissed her!" he says

I feel my heart crumble. "Wh-what?" I ask, not believing it.

"Come on! It's not like we have to be at the hip twenty-four-seven! You're so clingy it's unreal! No wonder no-one likes you!!" he shouts.

I'm taken aback. Mum's words burning me, Calum's words breaking me. My heart has now stopped beating (or that's what it feels like.) and I get up. I get off the sofa and walk up to my dormitory.

FLASHBACK ONE YEAR

"What's got you happy? You shouldn't be happy." mum says.

"I think I'm in love mummy..." I say happily.

"You're only ten. You know nothing of it!" mum tells me.

"Love knows no age." I tell her.

"Where did you hear such rubbish?" she exclaims.

"Ginny told me!" I shout. "And it's not rubbish!"

"You couldn't and won't get a boy to like or notice you even if you had surgery or had a bag over your head!!" she snaps.

She always tells me this. I believe her. But Calum says different. I go out to the back garden and get my broom from the broom cupboard.

END OF FLASHBACK

Her words echo in my head.

As she always said besides that, Calum would pick me up and drop me again.

My pride is too damaged and I give in to know she's right.

To be told I'm ugly by my mum I can handle, sort of. But to be told by my best friend and crush the same thing in not so many words ... I have to get out.

I grab my notebook and pen and walk out of the dormitory and into the common room.

"Oh, look. Here's the attention seeker." Ella says to her sister and Calum and they laugh.

"I'm glad to get shot of her. She's so annoying. Not pretty at all. I only told her that so I could break her in the end." Calum says.

My heart stops again. Tears prickle my eyes. I walk out and start crying.

I don't stop walking until I reach what looks like a dead end. Soon I see a door appear on the wall and I walk in. The room is black, dark.

I try and look for a switch and the scenery suddenly turns to that of my dreams. A beautiful sunset with a bench near me, the tide swaying backwards and forward across the golden ground of sand.

I sit on the bench and start writing a song.

I'll tell you my song soon.

Hope to see you for the next chapter of my life

Grace Emmeline Diggory xxxx


	7. Lost Without You

Chapter 5: Lost Without you.

Hi again. Last time I left you, I said I'd show you my song. So here we go...

I look at my book, and read over the words before I did anything else. I sing it to myself.

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

As I sing it, images of Calum and I and the times we spent together flash through my mind and reflect themselves on the wall of the room.

I wipe away my tears.

There you go, yet another chapter of my life. I'll show more of my creative side soon. Fare thee well till next time

Grace Emmeline Diggory.

* * *

Song is Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You


	8. Because of you

Chapter 7: Because of you.

I promised you I'd show you my creative side. I shall keep my promise and here you go.

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

So there you go. I wrote this song because it, in a way, explains what happens in my life. My brother hurting me, mum starving me, Ron ignoring me. You have to read and hear it closely to know how.

Luckily I don't turn to self-mutilation because of the abuse, because Calum's parents look after me when I'm with them. I got an owl from mum yesterday, saying she was having a baby. I'm being moved into the attic, and as my room is one of this biggest (with very little in it), the baby has it.

Oh well, it'll pass.

Till next time xx

Grace Emmeline Diggory

x 3x

* * *

Guessed it, me no own, it's Because of You- Kelly Clarkson 


	9. of Howlers and effects

Chapter 8: of Howlers and effects.

Hello again. This chapter of my life may be a short one, I don't know. Here goes. Enjoy.

The next morning I wake up in the girl's dorm, pain searing through me. I think nothing of it, I'm far too used to it and I get up and get dressed. I go to the bathroom and wash up, and everything normal. I walk back into the dorm and glance at the mirror and I'm shocked when I see my face covered in bruises. I think it weird because I didn't feel pain on my face, and it'd never happened on my face before. I look over to the Potter twins.

"They're not capable of this; no matter how much they hate me… are they?" I think to myself.

They see me looking and they grin, almost mocking me.

I put a concealment charm on myself and grab my bag and walk down the stairs not knowing one of the twins had followed me.

I see Calum in the Common Room, but he ignores me and walks to the twin who followed me.

"Calum?" I ask.

He glares at me, pushes me to the ground and walks out. Tears make their way to my eyes as my head comes into contact with the stone floor.

"I can't cry… it's not acceptable, it is a weakness." I whisper to myself. I use all my willpower not to cry.

I weakly get up from the ground and walk to the Great Hall for breakfast, but there's only one space left on the Gryffindor Table… Next to Calum. He glares at me and puts his legs in the space.

I grab a small orange from a bowl and go to the far corner near the exit of the Great Hall. I sit on the cold floor. I hardly notice Mark walk to me. I look up at him when I feel him wipe a tear from my eye. I hug him and almost break down in tears in the process.

He hears me whisper "I can't cry… it isn't right …" and he says "it is ok to cry. You can cry…"

'You're too sweet, too honest… too good to be friends with me…. I don't deserve you as a friend at all.' I think.

Just then, a red envelope drops on the floor. It suddenly flies up about eye level with me.

"A 1st year has a howler!" a boy shouts.

The whole Hall goes silent and watches intently at me.

"GRACE EMMELINE WEASLEY!! SOMEONE TOLD ME YOU'VE BEEN TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT OUR FAMILY AND OUT BUSINESS! YOU WAIT TILL YOU COME HOME!" my mum's voice screeches from the envelope and it bursts into flames.

The entire hall erupts into laughter. I see only one person not laughing, and that's Mark.

I sit still in the corner, shell-shocked and scared. I don't want to go home for the coming holiday.

"Mark… I don't want to go… I wish I could tell you why right now but I can't… you won't understand." I stammer, holding on to him.

He hugs me and lifts me up gently and we both walk out of the room.

Draco and Ginny walk around the corner just as Mark and I left the room. I try and hide my tears but they stop us.

"Grace what's wrong?" Ginny asks.

Mark decides to take charge and tell them. "She got a Howler from her mum threatening her because she told people about what goes on at home. What actually happens?" he adds on.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, not before." Draco says. "Where's Calum? Or should it b where WAS he?"

"H-he was laughing with the rest of them in the Hall..." I whisper.

"The thing with Calum, he's easily led astray from his own way of life." Draco says. "Wait here with Ginny and I'll go get him." He adds and walks to the Hall.

Well, that's all from me now

Join me again soon, won't you?

Please do. It's too lonely on my own…

Grace Emmeline Diggory xx


	10. Potter twins are punished, action taken

Chapter 9: Potter twins are punished, action taken against Cho.

"Jane, Ella, follow me to the Headmistresses office." Professor Ryan says the next day in the Great Hall. "You too, Charlie."

I avoid eye contact with my brother as he gets up and leaves with Professor Ryan and the twins.

"It's going to stop now, Grace." Mark whispers, grinning.

I smile weakly. "Yeah, I hope so…" I say, looking to Calum and Mark who are sat either side of me.

In the headmistresses office

"Ella, Jane, which ever one of you it is I couldn't care less right now. But I've heard that you've been making one of the students' life a living hell and forcing her childhood friend to leave her when she needs him the most." McGonagall says.

"Calum came to us saying she was driving him mad!" Ella says. "It's not our problem she's too clingy!"

"Ella shut up!" Jane hisses.

"Funny how you automatically know when you've done wrong isn't it? The girl has been neglected by her family!" McGonagall shouts. "She needs a friend who can be there and you are making that difficult for Mr Malfoy and Miss Diggory!"

"Not our problem!" Jane and Ella shout.

"If your parents were called into this school now they would be absolutely disgusted with your behaviour, they would be shocked and appalled! They are the two greatest witch and wizard that ever attended this school and went off to be the greatest Aurors the Wizarding world has EVER seen!" McGonagall tells them. "As punishment, you will both be re-sorted into different houses away from each other and will be suspended for a month, and when you come back you will serve two months detention with Professor Malfoy of Potions."

The two girls sit in silence sulking.

"And you, Mr Charlie Weasley. Hurting your sister?! I'm sure that you know the rules of abuse?" McGonagall asks.

"Yeah. But I don't care though, I hate her." He says.

"Nevertheless I have to expel you and take severe action against your mother." She says.

"No!" he calls out.

"I have no choice!" McGonagall shouts. "At the end of the day your mother stole Grace from her rightful mother when she was a baby, I'm sure you know." She says.

"She brags about it." Charlie grins and walks out the room.

In the Great Hall

"Calum, I'm scared." I say.

He hugs me as Mark rubs my back.

"What if they hurt me again, but worser?" I ask, shaking.

"They won't. Not if I have anything to do with it." Calum says and he hugs me again, so does Mark.

"At least I've got you guys." i tell them and smile, resting into their embraces.

"You will always have us." Mark says.

"Good to know. I'm gonna go back to the Common Room." I tell them.

"Ok, let's go." Calum says and the three of us get up and start to walk out of the Hall. But we're stopped by Professor Ryan.

"Where are you three going?" she asks.

"Grace isn't feeling well, so we're taking her to our Common Room." Mark lies.

"Ok, then. Go straight to your lessons when you're finished, you don't want to be late."

"We will. We promise." Calum lies.

If you gave Calum the chance, he could lie for Europe.

We run to GryffindorTower, say the password, which is now "Fudge Sickles", and we run into the Common Room laughing.

Mark notices an owl at one of the windows, carrying a letter, so he lets it in and takes the letter from it and watches it fly away afterwards.

"Grace, it's for you." He says, passing it to me.

I open it and read it to myself.

"What does it say?" Calum asks.

"My mum's been taken away by the ministry, so has Ron." I say happily.

"What? That's great!" Calum and Mark say together.

"Read it to us!" Calum says, overly happy.

"OK, OK hold on." I laugh. I can't help but to laugh, his excited form makes me laugh.

"'Dear Miss Grace Emmeline Diggory, we have received note of your abusive situation and after questioning Miss Chang with and without the veritaserum, we have discovered startling results. Not only does she starve, neglect and ignore you, but she and the rest of your step family join in with beating you, correct?

We have sent word to your headmistress, informing her to expel your step brother immediately and Ministry officials stormed into your home earlier this morning and took Miss Chang and Mr Weasley away. They now await trial and it is your choice if you wish to face them and testify, or stay at the safety of your school and testify. Please immediately send word to your headmistress or Head of House of your decision. Yours sincerely, Rufus Scrimger, Minister for Magic.'" I read aloud.

"What do you want to do?" Mark asks.

"We'll be there what ever you want to do." Calum tells me.

"I want to be there and testify. Could you guys be able to come with me?" I ask.

"We've just said we will." Calum laughs.

We all walk down to the Headmistresses office and catch her just as she leaves her office.

"Professor?" I say.

"Yes, Miss Diggory?" she asks.

"I've come with my answer to what I want to do for the trial." I tell her. "And I want to face her and testify. And I want my only friends to come with me. It's either that or I don't testify at all."

"Well, that's extraordinarily brave of you. So long as another teacher is there to supervise. And what if they are found guilty?"

"She can stay with me." Calum says.

"Really?" I ask. "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Course they won't" Calum smiles and hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head.

One of the reasons I love him so much. He is so caring.

Well, that's all from me with this chapter

Hope to see you soon xxx

Grace Emmeline Diggory


	11. The Trial

Chapter 10: The Trial

It's finally November the twenty-fifth, the day of my mum's and Ron's trial.

"Today's the day, Grace." Calum says.

"Yeah, can hardly wait. Where's Mark?" I ask.

"I'm here." He says, coming up behind me.

I smile and the three of us walk out the Common Room to the Entrance Hall.

"Are you three ready?" Professor McGonagall asks.

We nods and she leads us out of the grounds to where Draco and Ginny are waiting for us.

"Why are you standing by a manky, moth-eaten old pillow?" I ask.

"It's a Portkey, Grace." Draco says. "All you need to do is put a hand on the pillow, in a space any of you can reach." He adds as he and Ginny both put a hand on the pillow.

We do as we're instructed, and as soon as the last person, Mark, puts his hand on the pillow we start spinning like one of Fred and George's wheel fireworks and our surroundings vanish.

"Let go, you three!" Draco tells us after a few moments.

"What?!" I ask, shocked.

"I said let go!"

The three of us let go and we fall out of the sky. We land hard on our backs.

I look up to see Draco and Ginny walking down the sky towards us!

"It takes a bit of getting used to." Ginny smiles and holds her arms out for Mark and I while Draco helps Calum.

The five of us walk up to the Ministry of Magic. We walk up to a telephone-box-like booth and Draco picks up the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name, your purpose, and any accompanied people with you and your destination." A female voice speaks.

"Professor Draco Malfoy, Potions teacher at Hogwarts with wife Professor Ginevra Malfoy Defence against the Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts and three first year students, my son Calum Malfoy, his friends Grace Diggory and Mark Finnegan of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here for Cho Chang and Ronald Weasley's trail for child abuse." Draco says clearly.

Five badges clatter from a tube with our names on them.

"Please put your badges on and go to Courtroom six on the third floor." The female voice speaks again.

"Thank you." Draco says and replaces the phone.

We get transported upwards into a similar phone-box three floors up.

With our badges on, we scour around for Courtroom six. We find it and walk in.

I stiffen as I see my mum and Ron.

Mark and Calum hug me. We take our seats as the rest of the court people came in and took their places.

"You've no right to do that Ronald! You used to be so caring and only let your temper go if someone REALLY annoyed you!" Ginny whispers.

Ron turns to glare at me; I shrink in my seat, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't care about her" he whispers back.

"Surely you could've walked away!" she hisses to him.

An older man stands up.

"Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley, you have been brought to council upon shocking evidence of child abuse." He says; the whole room sounds with shocked gasps.

"Miss Grace Diggory and Mr Calum Malfoy. Please stand and come out to the front." He tells us.

I warily stand and walk out to the front with Calum holding me.

"Do you want me to read your statements out?" a woman asks gently.

We both nod simultaneously. I look to the floor, and I can feel my mum's and Ron's gaze burning into me.

"Of a night, I cry myself silently to sleep. I can't bare the following day when I'm around the three of them. He will hit me when she says, the other guy… well, he pays no attention to me, and doesn't stop him or her when they hurt me. She will sometimes starve me; she will sometimes hit me during the day. Most nights it's a beating I'd never forget. Someone please help me… before I do something to myself I won't regret." The woman reads from my statement.

"Most days, Grace comes to my home for refuge. I see marks on her that she won't explain. It was only one night in the summer, my parents dropped me off at her home, as soon as they'd gone, I hear her screaming, pleading someone not to hurt her, saying that she'll do better next time… I want to help my friend, sometimes I even do it whether she wants me to help or not…"  
She reads from Calum's statement.

The room gasps again, and they start to murmur their accusations.

The older man clears his throat and the noise stops almost abruptly. He then looks at my mum and Ron.

"What do you plead to that?" he asks.

"Not guilty. She's always lied to get attention." They both say in unison.

"No she hasn't! She'd never lie!" Calum shouts as we both sit back at our places.

I instinctively reach up and rub the back of his neck to calm him.

"Grace's hospital records." The older man says. "Five broken ribs, parents excuse- Quaffle accidentally thrown at her. Grace, the truth if you please."

"Whacked with a Beater's bat ten times over…" I whisper, keeping my gaze on Mark and Calum for comfort.

"That's a lie!" Cho piped up.

"SILENCE!" the older man shouts. "Bones had to be re-grown in her right arm. Parent's excuse – Ron accidentally jinxed her in a play duel! The truth if you please Miss Diggory!"

"Ron told me to de-gnome the garden and he purposely jinxed me with a bone-vanishing curse. I say."

"Please note that this young girl is under influence of the Veritaserum potion, She cannot lie even if she tried." The woman who read out our statements says.

I look up to see my mum glaring at me. The murmurs of the jury's accusations puncture through my ears.

"We'll have a break, and then the jury can give the verdict." The older man says, and Draco, Ginny Mark, Calum and I walk out of the room for air.

"Grace." Mum says. She walks to me and drags me away. I get scared of what will happen now.

"Mum… please … don't hurt me…" I whimper. I feel pathetic pleading like this but I'm scared… I can't help it. What would you do if your abusive mum dragged you from the only protection you have?

Draco runs to us and hits her. She throws me to the floor. "Grace run! Go back to Ginny and your friends!" he says.

I get up off the floor and I run away to Ginny, Calum and Mark. My two friends shield me in a hug.

Loads of Ministry officials run to Draco and mum and pull them apart.

"She dragged Grace away! She's scared of her mum look at her!" Draco shouts.

The Ministry officials look from Draco and mum, to my scared form hidden by Calum and Mark. They take mum away and after a few moments everyone piles back into the courtroom.

The older man walks back in with mum and Ron.

"What is the verdict?" the older man asks once everyone is back in position.

"Guilty!" the many people of the jury say, one after the other.

"Cho Elizabeth Mulan Chang, Ronald Billius Weasley, you have both been sentenced with two years in Azkaban, should you advance Miss Diggory in any way either physically, break into her mind, or via owl or any means, you will have immediate death sentence of the Kiss." The older man says and two officials take the abusers away.

"Grace, we've done it!" Mark says.

I stand in my place, unable to think properly or speak. Had I finally gotten rid of them forever?

"Grace?" Mark asks.

Calum clicks his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"Have we really done it? It's not a dream?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah we've done it." Calum and Mark smile.

I break into giggles of joy and Calum picks me up and twirls me around. I'm finally free. I can hardly believe it.

Well, hopefully my life will change for the better now.

See you soon!

Grace Emmeline Diggory.


	12. Cho’s not her mum, so who is!

Chapter 11: Cho's not her mum, so who is?!

Hi again. Calum snuck in my room last night and took my mum's diary and read it, cover to cover.

Earlier today

"Calum, have you seen a little book anywhere?" I ask.

"This one?" he asks, producing mum's diary from his bag.

"Yes, where did you find it?" I ask, making a grab for it, but he holds it out of my reach.

"Cal, give it!" I giggle and make a jump for it, my fingers just touching it.

What doesn't help matters is that with Calum being tall and I am short for my age, and always have been and always will be.

"I know who your real mum is, and it's not Cho." he says.

"What? You liar, how do you know?" I ask.

"I read it." he tells me.

"That's private!" I glare at him.

"Come on Gracie. You're not really mad at me." he pouts.

Snap! He knows I can't stay mad for ever at him "Who is my mum then?" I ask. "Why have I been living a lie all my life?"

"Find out yourself." he smirks.

"Pwease." I pout.

"Nope." he says, the smirk unmoving from his face

"Fine." I turn to ignore him, jokingly if course.

"Here, you read it." he says passing it to me.

"Thank you!" I grin and put it in my bag before he tickles me.

I giggle and try to move out of his way.

"Calum!" I squeal and laugh.

"Gracie!" he mocks me, laughing with me.

"Calum," we hear a whiny voice say.

He groans and says, "Ella what do you want?"

"Why have you been ignoring us?" she whines.

"Let me think, you laugh at Grace when she's kicked down, try to make everyone turn against her, do I need to go on?" he snaps.

"That was Jane not me!" she says.

"You were plotting with her!" he shouts.

"Calum ... calm down ... please.." I whisper, curling up, tears coming to my eyes.

He rushes to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry." he whispers.

"It's ok." I say after a bit.

I look up at Ella, who still hasn't left. I can't help but think we look alike.

Her silver-hazel eyes look into my own identical eyes.

I stand up, not knowing my appearance changing.

Ella and Calum look at me in amazement.

"What?" I ask.

"Look in the mirror, Grace." Ella says, shocked.

I turn to look in the mirror above the fire, and I gasp at the sight. I see my shoulder-length chestnut blonde hair had grown longer, to the bottom of my back, my features the spitting image of Jane and Ella's.

I couldn't be a triplet, could I?

"It's not possible." I breathe. I see Calum looking away guiltily, as though knowing something I don't. "Cal, what's going on?"

"Er, ask my mum, she can explain it better." he says.

"Ok." I tell him and hug him.

Ella walks out of the Common Room, possibly to tell Jane I could probably be their third sister.

Calum walks out with me after a while, but we're stopped by Professor Ryan, who has Ella and Jane with them.

"Would you two come with me please, to Mrs Malfoy's office?" she tells us.

We follow her, Jane and Ella to Ginny's office. Professor Ryan knocks on the door and walks in with us on request.

I hear Ginny gasp, and Draco walks out of the room.

"Ginny, who's my mum? And my dad?" I ask, but a distinctive cough from behind me contradicts me. "Sorry, I mean Professor Malfoy."

"We'll just wait a few moments till Draco comes back with someone." Ginny says. "You may go now, Ms Ryan."

Professor Ryan walks out of the room, leaving us four children and teacher.

"What does this have to do with us?" Jane asks.

"You'll see." Ginny says and moments later, Draco walks in with Hermione.

"Gin, what is it?" Hermione asks.

Ginny pulls Hermione out of earshot, though still in the room. "I think I've found your missing daughter." she whispers.

Hermione stands, shocked, and looks at me.

Well, there you go

Next and final chapter soon

Grace Emmeline Diggory.


	13. Grace finds her mum

Chapter 12: Grace finds her mum.

Hi, guess you found out. Well, here's the rest.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ella asks.

"I-I'll explain later. Ginny could I speak with you?" Hermione asks. She and  
Ginny walk out of the room.

After a few moments, the two walk back into the room.

"Gracie, what do you remember about your past?" Hermione asks me.

"For the first year or so, there's a blank space, nothing there… Then from my 3rd birthday on wards, misery." I tell her. "Why?"

"Close your eyes for a moment, Grace. I'm just going to do something." she says.

I do as I'm told and close my eyes.

After a few moments, I feel my whole memory changing. Strange I know. New images come into my head. Memories of me at the age of one, at the age of two, at my own birth. I see Hermione… and… could that happy, sandy haired man with her be my dad? If he is… could that mean Hermione's my mum?

"I'm here Grace… No-one's going to take you away from me again." Hermione whispers back. I cann tell she's crying, but out of happiness. She looks at Jane and Ella.

"I think you have something to say to your sister." Ginny says, as Hermione - sorry- mum beckons them over.

"What did you do?" mum asks.

"We tried to turn everyone against Grace. Or rather, Jane did." Ella says.

Jane doesn't look the slightest bit guilty.

"Why, Jane? I didn't bring you up to act in this way." mum says.

"Don't like her." Jane tells mum.

"She is your sister."

"Why didn't you tell us anything before!?! Why did you give her away!?! Why didn't you tell us about our dad!?!" Jane shouts.

"I couldn't find the right time!! She was stolen from my when you were all one day old! She was taken away by your dad's ex girlfriend straight after he died!!" mum says. She's crying again. But this time for dad.

"Who was our dad, mum?" I ask her quietly.

"This time next month, he was killed, eleven years ago. It affected Harry  
badly, because he watched him die. But mostly it affected me to destruction.  
At fourteen, with three children, losing the only man I loved. That day I couldn't cope. Harry and Ron have helped me along the way. My biggest nightmare was discovering that the next day, you were gone, and so was Cho. So I just knew she had taken you. I tried in my power to get you back, but I couldn't." Mum explains.

"Who was he?" Ella asks, now as interested as I am. This makes mum smile.

Jane scoffs.

"Jane Belinda Diggory-Potter, if you don't want to know then go to your dorms! Where did I go wrong? Surely I raised respectful, polite, outgoing children!" mum snaps, who's finally had enough.

"With pleasure!" Jane snaps back, and walks out.

"She often has strops like this, you get used to it." Ella says to me.

"There's always a bad one in every litter. Just my luck I only have Calum. But then, there's the man - ahem- boy, sorry that got me pregnant and thirteen"  
Ginny grins.

"Are my ears burning?" Draco asks jokingly as he walks into the room.

"They might be, Ferret" Mum smirks.

"Beaver teeth." Draco retorts.

"Bit hung up on the past, aren't we, Blondie?"

"Ok, children, stop now." Ginny says, smiling.

Calum, Ella and I watch the adult's playful banter.

"We're still here." Calum says.

"Let them play. It's different from screaming and shouting." I tell him, smiling.

I get up from my mum's arms and go into Calum's.

"Looks like history may repeat itself." Ginny smirks.

Calum and I roll our eyes. We've heard it many times before. It's become our little joke.

"Grace, Ella, your dad was the greatest guy you could ever want to meet." mum smiles.

Well there you have it.

That's the end. But don't worry. My second story will be here soon

Grace Emmeline Diggory


End file.
